marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Clinton Francis Barton Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Goliath, Golden Archer, the Marksman, Father Time, Longbow, Dreadknight Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Avengers, Thunderbolts, Avengers West Coast, Great Lakes Avengers, Shadows, Chain Gang, former partner of the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) Origin Clint Barton was born to parents Harold and Edith Barton in a town in Iowa. Place of Birth: Waverly, Iowa Known Relatives: Harold Barton (father, deceased), Edith Barton (mother, deceased), Bernard Barton (brother, deceased), Barbara Morse (wife, deceased) First Appearance: (as Hawkeye) Tales of Suspense #57, (as Goliath) Avengers vol. 1 #64, (as Golden Archer) Captain America vol. 1 #179 History Orphaned at an early age he was sent to a children's home with his brother Bernard. Running away to join a travelling circus, the pair worked as roustabouts. While a member of the circus, Hawkeye was trained by the original Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) and Trick_Shot. Witnessing Iron Man (Tony Stark) in action, Barton attempted to emulate him by donning a colorful costume and employing his archery skills to fight crime. However, during his first public appearance, Hawkeye was mistaken for a thief by police and found himself actually fighting Iron Man. Soon, the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) enlisted him as her partner. Although he became romantically involved with her, he was unhappy being a criminal. When he approached the Avengers and told them of his desire to reform, Iron man sponsored his membership on the team. Hawkeye has been an active member of the Avengers for years, with his archery skills augmenting the superhuman powers of his associates. For a short time, Barton abandoned his Hawkeye identity, and taking Henry Pym's growth serum, operated under the name Goliath. He resumed his Hawkeye identity after briefly being the Golden Archer soon after. He has frequently taken extended leaves of absence from the Avengers, trying to establish a career for himself outside of the group. He was once security chief for Cross Technological Enterprises. Hawkeye met and eloped with fellow crimefighter Mockingbird during one of his leaves of absence from the Avengers. Upon his return, he was appointed the chairman of a second team of Avengers based on the West Coast by then chairman, the Vision. Hawkeye and Mockingbird lived in the new Avengers Compound outside Los Angeles and were the guiding force behind the new team. After Mockingbird's death, Hawkeye became a solo agent for a considerable amount of time. Barton was commissioned to train a group of rebels known as the Shadows along with Sundance and Striker. He attempted to keep them from killing, but on one raid Striker killed a woman and injured her fiance, a friend of James Rhodes. As War Machine, Rhodes was surprised to see Hawkeye among the rebels, and even moreso when a government backed group led by US Agent also arrived. The three were able to stop the conflict and were confronted by the mysterious Advisor. After years fighting alongside the Avengers, Hawkeye offered to lead the Thunderbolts. Sympathetic to their plight as criminals trying to redeem their past actions, he decided to help them become a legitimate superhero team. They briefly assumed new identities to try and start over, with Hawkeye calling himself the new Dreadknight. He also became romantically involved with Moonstone (Karla Sofen). Eventually rejoining the Avengers, Clint was thought to have perished on an exploding Kree ship created by a crazed Scarlet Witch. House of M As Wolverine was chased by Red Guard members, Nightcrawler was hit by an arrow. As Wolverine was teleported through Cloak, Hawkeye suddenly appeared behind him. He shot Logan to ensure the embedded tracker would be removed. Hawkeye believed that he had gone missing on an Avengers mission, and was enraged that the Scarlet Witch had caused all of this. He looked for more information and was interviewed by Kat Farrell as part of her investigation. As many battled interrupting a major celebration by Magneto, Hawkeye attempted to kill Wanda. However, she destroyed his arrow and then blasted him. However, when the Avengers visited the mansion after reality was restored, they noticed someone had been taking archery practice using an old Hawkeye costume... Characteristics Height: 6' 3" Weight: 230 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Normal human strength Abilities: Hawkeye has trained himself to become an expert archer with near-perfect accuracy. He practices a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. He has also had extensive training as an aerialist and acrobat, and personal tutoring by Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. Hawkeye possesses very keen eyesight and exceptional reflexes. Hawkeye was 80% deaf in both ears, due to an incident, and wore specially-designed miniature hearing aids. However, this injury was apparently cured when he returned from the Heroes Reborn universe. Weapons & Equipment *Custom-made bows *Hawkeye's quiver has a special release so he can draw and fire an arrow quickly. Rate of fire is approximately one arrow in two seconds. *'Specialty Arrows:' Hawkeye utilizes a number of specially-designed arrows, most are of which are of his own creation, although his fellow Avengers do provide him with additional resources when needed. **'Suction Cup' - This arrow adheres to smooth surfaces and may be coupled with other devices such as a rope or cable. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Cable' - This arrow trails either a thin steel or nylon line that can be used for swinging between buildings or to entangle opponents. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Explosive' - This arrow has an explosive tip. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Acid' - This arrow breaks on contact, releasing a corrosive acid. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #57) **'Flare' - This arrow generates a firey flare that can be used as a signal or to blind opponents. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #60) **'Boomerang' - (First seen in Tales of Suspense #64) **'Sonic' - (First seen in Tales of Suspense #64) Trivia * Created by Stan Lee and Don Heck List of Appearances *Tales of Suspense #57 - First Appearance and Origin. *Untold Tales of Spider-Man #17 *Tales of Suspense #60 *Tales of Suspense #64 *Avengers #16 'Post Heroes Return:' *Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 *Avengers (Vol. 3) #2 *Avengers (Vol. 3) #3 *Thunderbolts #11 *Thunderbolts #12 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #3 *Avengers (Vol. 3) #4 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #4 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #6 *Captain America (Vol. 3) #7 *The Mighty Thor (Vol. 2) #1 *The Mighty Thor (Vol. 2) #2 *Avengers (Vol. 3) #5 Related Articles *Avengers *Thunderbolts *Avengers West Coast See Also *Character Gallery: Hawkeye (Clint Barton) External links *Marvel Directory *Thunderbolts: Seduction of Good ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Avengers members Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Age Category:Thunderbolts members